regolathfandomcom-20200214-history
Climb Skill
Climb (Str; Armor Check Penalty) Check With a successful Climb check, you can advance up, down, or across a slope, a wall, or some other steep incline (or even a ceiling with handholds) at one-quarter your normal speed. A slope is considered to be any incline at an angle measuring less than 60 degrees; a wall is any incline at an angle measuring 60 degrees or more. A Climb check that fails by 4 or less means that you make no progress, and one that fails by 5 or more means that you fall from whatever height you have already attained. A climber’s kit gives you a +2 circumstance bonus on Climb checks. The DC of the check depends on the conditions of the climb. Compare the task with those on the following table to determine an appropriate DC. These modifiers are cumulative; use any that apply. You need both hands free to climb, but you may cling to a wall with one hand while you cast a spell or take some other action that requires only one hand. While climbing, you can’t move to avoid a blow. You also can’t use a shield while climbing. Any time you take damage while climbing, make a Climb check against the DC of the slope or wall. Failure means you fall from your current height and sustain the appropriate falling damage. Accelerated Climbing You try to climb more quickly than normal. By accepting a –5 penalty, you can move half your speed (instead of one-quarter your speed). Making Your Own Handholds and Footholds You can make your own handholds and footholds by pounding pitons into a wall. Doing so takes 1 action phase, and one piton is needed per 5 feet of distance. As with any surface that offers handholds and footholds, a wall with pitons in it has a DC of 15. In the same way, a climber with an axe or similar implement can cut handholds in an ice wall. Catching Yourself When Falling It’s practically impossible to catch yourself on a wall while falling. Make a Climb check (DC = wall’s DC + 20) to do so. It’s much easier to catch yourself on a slope (DC = slope’s DC + 10). Catching a Falling Character While Climbing If someone climbing above you or adjacent to you falls, you can attempt to catch the falling character if he or she is within your reach of 5ft. If you perform this, you must immediately attempt a Climb check (DC = wall’s DC + 10). Success indicates that you catch the falling character, but his or her total weight, including equipment, cannot exceed your heavy load limit or you automatically fall. If you fail your Climb check by 4 or less, you fail to stop the character’s fall but don’t lose your grip on the wall. If you fail by 5 or more, you fail to stop the character’s fall and begin falling as well. Epic Check You can climb otherwise unclimbable surfaces. Rapid Climbing You can climb double the distance, but the character takes a –20 penalty on his or her check. Action Climbing is part of movement, so it’s generally part of a movement action (and may be combined with other types of movement in a movement action). Each movement action that includes any climbing requires a separate Climb check. Catching yourself or another falling character doesn’t take an action. Special You can use a rope to haul a character upward (or lower a character) through sheer strength. You can lift double your maximum load in this manner. Synergy If you have 5 or more ranks in Use Rope, you get a +2 bonus on Climb checks made to climb a rope, a knotted rope, or a rope-and-wall combination.